Shigeru Fujita
is a playable character in Forbidden Siren 2. A down on his luck police officer who was born and raised on Yamijima Island, before moving to the mainland to raise a family. Before the events of the game, in 1986, he requests a transfer back to his home-town to investigate the rumors and reports of strange sightings, such as a young woman being sighted on the supposedly desolate island. Story Before going to Yamijima Fujita, a native of Yamijima, breaks the island's ancient tradition that those who are born on Yamijima live out their whole lives there, dreaming of success in life and becoming a policeman. However, his personality has led him to get involved in trouble since his youth, and 3 months ago (more accurately, 3 May 19 years ago - three months before the mass disappearance of Yamijima islanders) he allowed a burglary suspect to escape, causing him to be demoted to sergeant and receive a pay cut (prior to this, he was a lieutenant). Furthermore, due events he is demoted and sent to Yamijima's Chuuu Peninsula, living alone and away from his family. However, despite constantly getting into trouble and sticking his nose into things better left alone, Fujita is unable to change his personality and decides to conduct a solo investigation of Yamijima, his hometown which he has been interested in for some time. In actuality, since he was born and raised on Yamijima, Fujita knows the legends and customs passed down there, and vaguely suspects that there are "impurities" (Shiryo) around. Since his father's funeral (in 1970), Fujita has not returned to the island and become distanced from his hometown, but from the testimony of the arsonist who burned down Yamijima Elementary and Middle School in 1975 (archive No.048 Shikai News), and the mass vanishing of the islanders and cutting of the undersea cable the following year in 1976 (archive No.009 Shikai News), he suspects that the "impurities" have something to do with it. In Yamijima (At -8:00) crosses to Yamijima by boat (that's why he isn't caught in the red tsunami) and goes to Going by this he heads for the island and encounters "impurities", seeing the lights of the Bright Win (through a warp in spacetime) and heads deeper again into the island. Due to his unwarranted meddling, Fujita ends up becoming trapped in the Reflected World. He is within the Gold mine on the island when the blood-red tidal wave hits, and is caught up in the events. After becoming stuck in the illusionary Yamijima, Fujita discovers Ichiko Yagura on the Bright Win, using his knowledge of his hometown to his advantage in an attempt to escape by boat. He rescues Ichiko Yagura from a horde of shibito on-board the Bright Win, then they take shelter in Ryuhei Mikami's house and decide to leave the island by boat. Shigeru and Ichiko then head for the fort ruins, where there was a boat they could use in order to escape the island, but once there they encounter Tsuneo Ohta, who recognizes Shigeru, and dies shortly after only to come back as a shibito. They try to avoid him within the ruins but to no avail, Tsuneo ends up finding them, and after knocking down Shigeru heads for Ichiko, but then he runs away scared to see Otoshigo through Ichiko's appearance. They remain in the ruins until the siren sounds, then Ichiko, possessed by Otoshigo stabs repeatedly Shigeru to death, at this moment he sees Ichiko as his daughter, Asako. This is the girl he has recklessly risked his life to save. In the end, seeming to give up, and cursing his bad luck once more he accepts his tragic end. He is later resurrected as a shibito, appearing at the Amusement park after Mamoru Itsuki and Ikuko Kifune return from the underworld, he is possessed by Ikuko who utilizes him to neutralize the other shibito and the park. He is about to hunt them down when he is attacked by a bunch of Yamirei, then he turns into a Yamibito. As a Yamibito he climbs the tower in order to reach the real world, but on the way up he is destroyed by Ikuko with the Mekkoju branch reserved for him at birth, thus freeing his soul. Characteristics Personality He seems to have drawn the short straw in life, though he is a good and passionate man his efforts all end fruitlessly. He refuses to give up however many times he fails, as seen by the letter that her daughter Asako sends him, and still wanting to go to Yamijima. He doesn't hesitate to protect those who need help, he is also very credulous, like when he allowing a thief he caught to flee, believing that he would give himself to the police after seeing his parents. His confidence in others causes him first to be demoted and in the end, even killed. Similarities with Akira Shimura * They are the older playable characters in the game (70 / 52). * Both carry firearms from the very beginning (Hunting rifle / Handgun). * They both protect some girl at some point, and meet their death in front of them (Yoriko Anno / Ichiko Yagura) * Both are the first playable character to die. * They also encounter and remember someone they met from the village (Tamon Takeuchi / Tsuneo Ohta) * They both feel like they have failed those they love (Akira's wife and son / Asako). * They both return to live as a shibito and eventually evolve (Fly Shibito / Yamibito). Trivia Interesting facts * He vanished in August 1986 whilst patrolling Yamijima, the same year the Bright Win ferry dissapeared. * Shigeru's letter of apology (item 49) was written by Siren 2's producer Takafumi Fujisawa. Having in a way the most distinguished person write a letter of apology. Chronology * -8:00 - Crosses to Yamijima on boat. Disembarks on rocks near fort ruins * -5:00 - Encounters Shiryo at processing plant. Sees lights of grounded ship reflected into the Other World by the fold in time * 0:00 - Siren. Swept away in red tsunami and loses consciousness * 1:00 - Regains consciousness. Sneaks into grounded boat and protects Ichiko *2:00 - Escapes from boat and rests. Plagued by masochistic thoughts * 7:00 - Turns into Shibito * 8:00 - Whilst roaming around Yamijima Amusement Park, Shibito Fujita is eaten by Yamirei pouring forth from beneath the ground * 9:00 - Turns into Yamibito. Seeking darkness, heads for Mt. Shinari (pylon) * 20:00 - Yamibito Fujita is destroyed using Mekkoju engraved with his name References Gallery Fujita_shigeru.jpg Shigeru_fujita_01.jpg Shigeru_fujita.jpg Siren2-6.jpg Shigeru-3.jpg Shigeru 2.jpg